Electrical and optical circuit enclosures and patch panels for telecommunications and other systems must have mountings for supporting the connectors for coupling and electrical wires and fiber optic cables interconnecting the various parts of each system. Conventional mountings are specifically constructed for specific types of connectors. Different connectors require different mountings and interconnect panels
The use of different mountings for different connectors requires additional expense for separate manufacturing, inventories and installations. Further, the conventional mountings require considerable space for a given number of connectors, particularly when a number of differently configured connector panels are required.